


Broken Crown

by iggycakes



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, M/M, Manipulative Language, Orgasm Denial, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Unhealthy Relationships, but just because its a dream doesn't mean it isn't real, hhahahaha help, its all an illusion, mild bondage, putting this as explicit mostly because the content is...........Heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggycakes/pseuds/iggycakes
Summary: SHADOWBRINGERS SPOILERS 5.0 SPOILERS FINAL AREA/DUNGEON SPOILERSTonight's kink involves punching Emet-Selch, then getting absolutely destroyed by him. Emotionally.





	Broken Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Crawl on my belly til the sun goes down  
I'll never wear your broken crown  
I'll take the ropes and fuck it all the way  
In this twilight, how dare you speak of grace
> 
> \- Broken Crown, Mumford & Sons

__ Touch my mouth  
And hold my tongue  
I'll never be your chosen one 

The room was dark and scene outside the window looked like the end of days. 

There was nothing in this room save the uncomfortable chair you were sitting on, the desk across you and the man sitting behind it. A tired indifference on his expression as you gained awareness of your surroundings. You had no idea where you were. 

Emet-Selch leaned forward, elbows on the desk. His gaze bore into you, as if searching for something. Someone. He was quickly disappointed, finding nothing in you that he wanted and, for a moment, a flash of real sorrow washed across his face. You wanted to ask about it, but when you opened your mouth, you realized you couldn’t speak. You had no voice here. 

Apathy reigned in his every movement, as he leaned back and stretched his legs onto the desk. He was wearing different clothes. A dress shirt and a pair of slacks. Emet-Selch loosened his tie and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt with one hand. Fingers gracefully tracing over them, easing him into a more comfortable look. Just a bit of his collarbone and some exposed skin poked out, looking immaculately pale despite the crimson backdrop behind him.

The end of everything was outside the window behind him. A dark red fury, highlighted by scorching flames and purple aether destroying buildings whole. Edifices crumbled all around them as beasts roamed around, attacking everything in sight. It was gruesome, tragic sight. But something about the way the ruins came down was as equally… breathtaking. There was an artistry to the wanton destruction occurring on this unfamiliar land. As if someone had lovingly created this image, as a memory. As a curse.

“Why so nervous, dear warrior? Curious where we are?”

You were curious. But again. You couldn’t speak. Clearly, something was wrong. You tried to move and, at once the relief that you could curl your hands into a fist vanished as soon as you realized you were bound to this chair. Arms tied behind you, digging into your skin as you struggled. 

Emet-Selch merely laughed.

“I think I rather like this.” His lips curled into a pained half-smile. Meteors continued to rain down behind him.

He retracted his legs and stood up, rounding the desk before leaning back in front of it. He crossed his arms and looked down on you, the light behind him illuminating him in a particularly intimidating fashion. But you weren’t afraid of him. It was hard to be afraid of someone who just looked so sad.

“Don’t worry. You won’t remember any of this.” He snickered. “Already that you remember so little in the first place. Bit ironic now that I should do this, huh _̵͓͉͆̄̎̐̇͊̔̓̄̍̽͑̏̔̚̕͝͝͠_̸̛̛̰̘̣̹͍̗̬̼̭̟̯̲̪̱̫̿̓͆̏̉͌̽̏̾̃̋͌̂̎̅͌̈́͑͐͆͗̍̎̽͊́̏͗̂̊̽́̉̏͌̕̕͜͝_̶̧̛̻̼͇̜͚̥̟͎̳̗̎̌͘͝_̴̨̢̛̝̥̣̝̟̯̣̘͙͙͇̩̝̟̳͙̗̳̰̩̺̲͎̼͔͉̤͎̙̟̤̘̥͖̜̎͗̆́͂̾̂̄͗̒̊͆͗́̈́̓̄̔͑̍̌̈́̈́͊̆͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅ_̸̢̧̜̲͕̮̖͚̠̗͚̹͍̰̜̯̦̫̣͚̥͚̟̳̀̇̕̕̕͜ͅ_̴̸̧̧̧̛̛̛̛͍̟͇̻̫͔̝̝̫̲͍͍̪͓̬̗̤̲̥̭̜̣͎͍͖̱̙̮̼͇̭͉̺̳̰͇̳̱̝͙͔̾̿̿͆̋͆͊́̂̊̒̆́̉̅̌͋̉̃̂͋̇̊̓̌̂̂̊̇̿̉̐́̏͑̉̓͋̊̓̿̑͒̉̉̔̂̈̔̃̃͒̊̆́̓͘̚͜͝ͅͅͅͅ?” 

What did he call you?

“What am I thinking?”

He gently brushed your cheek with the back of his hand. He looked at you as if you were the most fragile creature of all existence. That single moment of affection rapidly flipped into something resembling a cold disgust as he held your chin and forced you to look up at him.

“So much resolve. So much faith. I wonder if you’d still look like this if everything was taken away from you.”

His grip tightened around your chin. His face contorting in grief and agony. You wished he would allow you speech. You wanted to ask what was wrong. What you did wrong. And how you could make it up to him. Was there anything you could do to ease his burden?

“Why don’t you hate me?” Emet-Selch seethed. “You being the way you are… It just complicates things. Unnecessarily.”

He knelt down and kissed you. With the desperation of someone who was just so irrevocably and irreparably lonely. Your lips felt at home against his. But why? He kissed you like he knew you. Like he had done this a thousand times before. Like you belonged to him and no one else. He kissed without hesitation, hand reaching out behind your head, tangling up in your hair as he adjusted you to his liking. 

When he finally let you go, you were out of breath and he was still frustratingly calm. You pressed your lips together, mildly upset. If you could speak, if you could just speak.

“I’m afraid I can’t, darling.” Fingers combed through your hair as he pulled away. “You always had such a way with words. If I let you speak, you might convince me to something I simply can’t afford to.”

How could he? How could he leave you like this?

He smiled and leaned forward. His breath was right next to your ear. You felt a tingle down your spine as he exhaled into your neck. You bit your lip. Maybe a bit too hard because you immediately tasted the blood as it dropped down.

__The pull on my flesh is just too strong  
It stifles the choice and the air in my lungs  
Better not to breathe than to breathe a lie  
When I open my body and breathe alive

Emet-Selch whispered. “Will you let me have you?”

The sound of his voice was like lightning to your heart. How dare he asked this of you when he was the one who took away your ability to reply? 

When he pulled back to read your expression, his own softened. “Ah, don’t look at me like that. I get it.”

He undid your bounds with the snap of a finger and, as soon as you could move, you curled your hand into a fist and punched Emet-Selch square in the jaw.

Of course, he saw it coming and caught your fist before you could make contact. 

“Oh, my dear. Whatever shall we do with you?”

You frowned at him, lowering your fist. You weren’t angry, really. Just a bit frustrated. Frustrated and confused. Questions bubbled at the tip of your tongue with no recourse. How was Emet-Selch able to look at you with such adamant disgust and affection at the same time? What were they doing here? Why did he kiss you?

It was unfair that he should hold all the keys and refuse to give you any. What was the point of you being here then? What was he trying to achieve? Emet-Selch was an enigma. And enigma you wanted to solve. You doubt he’d let you. 

You wrapped your arms around him in a loose embrace. You rested your ear against his chest, relieved to hear his beating heart. If all of this was a memory or some kind of dream, then you wanted to believe at least this was real. The feeling of you against him. His cold hand pushing the hair away from your face. Golden eyes watching you carefully.

He always looked so disappointed. 

And it hurt, but it only made you more desperate for his approval. 

__I will not speak of your sin  
There was no way out for him  
The mirror shows not  
Your values are all shot

“Take your clothes off.”

He stood up and took a step back. He brought a hand to his chin and watched you expectantly. His gaze lowered. It was his rule and you wanted nothing but to please him. It was all you cared about now.

You obeyed and stripped yourself of your garments. Unstrapping every piece of armor, dropping them all to the ground carelessly. Clank. Clank. Clank. You pulled everything off. The heat of Emet-Selch’s gaze burning into every inch of your skin as you made yourself completely vulnerable to him. You hesitated as you took off your smallclothes, but continued despite reservations. When you were done, you stared sheepishly at the floor. There was a sense of shame in being naked when he was still fully-clothed.

And looking at you like  _ that. _

Mild amusement. 

Emet-Selch was pleased and he rewarded you with another kiss. This was stained with a distinct sense of superiority. There was no love in that kiss. Just lust. Desire. 

It left you breathless nonetheless. 

His kisses then trailed elsewhere, down your chin, your neck, your collarbone, your chest. Everywhere he left bruises, sucking tightly on your skin to leave his mark. To make you his. You were already his. Didn’t he know? Why else would you let him do this? Why else would you care for his love so much? You heart belonged to him. It always has. You didn’t know why, but it did. That thought was  _ right.  _ That thought was a singular truth.

His hands groped the rest of your body, prying your legs apart effortlessly as you languished against this ghastly, uncomfortable chair. He caressed your thighs, teasing you as the heat between your legs quickly became unbearable. You were wet with need and Emet-Selch was doing only barely enough to satisfy you. His touch was hell. 

And you couldn’t even let out a single word of complaint. His fingers traced every inch of you with a familiarity you couldn’t comprehend. How did he know where touch? Where to press? When to speed it up and slow things down. He handled you expertly. Like you were a piece of art, something to work on, something to perfect. 

It was agony. You looked at him pleadingly. As good as his fingers were, they just weren’t enough. You wanted more. Needed more. More. More. More.

He knew what you wanted.

And he wouldn’t give it you.

You grabbed at his shirt and tugged him towards, stopping his ministrations momentarily. The sudden release from his touch almost drove you to the edge. It was too fast. You shouldn’t have done that. But what else could you do? 

“I can’t very well work in these conditions, can I?”

He held so much power over you. Too much. And you were letting him do this to you. You couldn’t protest. You wanted this. You wanted him. 

But you weren’t good enough. 

Emet-Selch snapped his fingers and you were bound once again. He straightened up, prying a handkerchief from his slacks and wiping his hands. 

He would leave you like this.

In this state.

Incomplete.

Unfinished.

_ Agonizing. _

“Maybe next time, my dear.”

He smiled.

You woke up.

Just as he said, you remembered nothing. You awoke in your chambers. A cold sweat permeating your body. Was it a dream? A nightmare? You couldn’t tell. You couldn’t… What was this pit in your chest? Why did it hurt? You curled up on the bed and wrapped your arms around your knees to cry.

Your heart ached.

And there was nothing.

__Crawl on my belly til the sun goes down  
I'll never wear your broken crown  
I can take the rope and I can fuck it all the way  
But in this twilight, our choices seal our fate

**Author's Note:**

> Can y'all tell I have fucking kink for setting all my fics against a very specific track?  
Anyway I have no excuse for this one other than I am immensely in pain about this man.


End file.
